<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon A Dream by GamerMoments</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634121">Once Upon A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerMoments/pseuds/GamerMoments'>GamerMoments</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Creepy, Death, Demonic Possession, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Murder, Possession, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerMoments/pseuds/GamerMoments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream wasn't always like this. What happened to him? Why do Sapnap and George stay even after how he treats them? How can someone change that drastically in such a short amount of time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay gasped, coughing from the rapid intake of air. The room was pitch black, Sapnap must have taken down the torches for mining again. Clay was shaking trying to make out anything in the room, his eyes weren't adjusted to the dark. He checked the bed next to his, he could faintly make out the figure of George sleeping in it. He sighed in relief, knowing someone else was there with him. He had had a terrible nightmare. He laid back down in his bed pulling the covers over his head in hopes to block everything out and maybe get more sleep. He couldn’t remember what had happened in his nightmare, just that he was scared of it and he definitely didn’t want to dream it again. </p><p>Hours passed as he stayed in bed, not able to get even a second of sleep, he was exhausted. Sapnap had come back from mining around dawn and flopped into his bed as quiet as possible, believing both of them were asleep. After a few more hours Clay heard George wake up, he pulled down his covers so he could see his friends. The bright light of the sun coming through the window made him quickly cover his face with his arm. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his face with the palms of his hands. Did he have the energy to get out of bed?</p><p>“Morning sleeping beauty” Sapnap teased, he hadn’t slept last night either but he looked thousands of times better than Clay did. How did he seem so awake? Clay just shook his head in disgust and jealousy of Sapnaps energy.</p><p>George was already fully awake and ready to go. He was looking through the chests for supplies. He looked like he was gonna be out for a while, “Hey Clay, I’m going out to try and find some mushrooms, wanna join?” he smiled at his friend. Clay would normally jump at the opportunity to go adventuring with his friends but today he just wanted to stay in bed. He was so tired he felt his eyelids get heavier by the minute.</p><p>“I think I’m good” he mumbled just loud enough for them both to understand. George and Sapnap looked at each other with a confused look.</p><p>“Uhh… alright well if you change your mind I’ll send you my coords” George cleared his throat grabbing his axe from the chest. They hadn’t explored too far out so he was planning on being gone a few days, “see ya” he waved to them as he left through the doors.</p><p>Sapnap stayed behind. He was sitting on his bed which was on the other side of Clays. “So what’s up with you?” he looked at him through the corner of his eye as he sorted through his inventory.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘what’s up with me’?”</p><p>“C’mon, something happen last night while I was gone? What? You and George get in a fight or something?”</p><p>“It’s nothing just couldn’t sleep that well” Clay lied through his teeth. Sapnap was still suspicious of Clay but he let it be, if he wanted to tell him he would have. He backed off.</p><p>“Well, I’m off too.”</p><p>He looked at Sapnap as he got off the bed, “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Mining, why?”</p><p>“Just wondering.”</p><p>“Need anything while I’m out?” Sapnap asked. Clay shook his head, he didn’t need anything but he would have liked someone to be there so he could try to get some rest without feeling… like this. “Alright, peace!”</p><p>With that sapnap left Clay alone in the community house. If he really wanted to have someone around he could just message them but he didn’t feel like talking so he just stayed quiet in his bed.</p><p>He closed his eyes, putting a pillow over his head. He wanted to get some sleep but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to. He didn’t want to get up either so his best bet was sitting here waiting to fall asleep. He had to eventually, right?</p><p>	Clay managed to get the right amount of comfort, he started to drift off to sleep.</p><p>“Clay.”</p><p>He jumped, looking around the room for whoever called his name, his nerves just as bad as they were when he woke up in the middle of the night. The voice wasn’t George or Sapnaps that’s for sure. There was no one in the house. The room was completely empty. “I’m hearing things” he grumbled to himself.</p><p>	He really hoped Sapnap was going to be back soon. He didn’t know if he could take being alone right now. Clay laid back down and put the pillow over his head again, this time to muffle whatever he had just heard. After what seemed to feel like hours Clay finally fell asleep, he was planning to sleep all day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Had A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Clay! Clay!”</p><p>	Clay jolted awake for the second time in a row. He breathed heavily, looking up to see who called for him. George was stood at the foot of his bed with a concerned look on his face. He cleared his throat, “Y-yeah?”</p><p>	George sighed, “You were having a nightmare” </p><p>	He rubbed his face, “Yeah… I was, sorry if I was saying things or anything” he looked away from him, “Why are you back, I thought you were going to be gone for a few days”</p><p>	He sat down on Clay’s bed, “well I was out for a full day you slept a good amount from what Sapnap said, oh before I forget” George opened his U.I. and grabbed something tossing it at his blond friend. Clay successfully caught it look down at what it was. A Heart of the Sea.</p><p>“George! You don’t need to give me this man!” he wasn’t expecting anything from him, he didn’t need one at the moment but because George gave it to him it was going straight into the ender chest for safekeeping. “And I really slept that long? Geez…” he held the Heart of the Sea in his hands and looked up at George.</p><p>“Yeah I guess you were really tired” he chuckled lightly, “And don’t worry about it I’ve got one too” he pulled out a second Heart of the Sea from his inventory to show clay.</p><p>“Huh… so what’s up? Any plans for today” he asked George. He was still feeling out of it, he saw how concerned George was when he woke up from the nightmare, so he tried to play it off as to not upset him further. </p><p>“I was just going to relax, maybe do some farming if I find the time.”</p><p>“Hmm.” he hummed in understanding. He looked at his hands, they were trembling, he squeezed his hand into a fist, looking back up to George, “god, I am so tired” he laughed softly.</p><p>“Buh- how?? You literally slept for like 16 hours how could you possibly be tired?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve just been feeling out of it, I just want to sleep” he groaned, “I know I shouldn’t though.” Clay scratched at his nose, he shrugged, he was just as confused about why he was so tired as George was. </p><p>“Think it’s something to do with the nightmares you’ve been having? Didn’t you have one last night too, yeah you woke me up by coughing up a lung. Why dont you tell me about it?”</p><p>“Ah, sorry, I didn’t think I woke you up.” Clay felt bad for waking him. “I don’t really remember anything from the other night but there was something off about it. It wasn’t scary like you would expect. I wasn’t getting chased by a murderer, there wasn’t any monsters either. Nothing in it that should have scared me.” </p><p>“Then what did scare you?” George tilted his head.</p><p>“Me I guess, there were two of me, and the other one was just,” he had to pause to think of how to explain his thoughts best, “I guess he was menacing. It doesn’t matter though, it was just a dream.”</p><p>“Yeah just a dumb dream” he laughed, “I think I’d be scared too if I saw your face in my dreams” he jokingly punched Clays shoulder.</p><p>He laughed, “Oh you’re one to talk” he rolled his eyes at him. He felt better about it after talking to George, but it still drained him, he didn’t really want to talk more about it, what he had said wasn’t the full truth.</p><p>His dream self was terrifying, he never spoke never showed any emotion, he just watched as Clay walked around the empty plain of existence. He didn’t feel safe even in his head. He hadn’t planned to actually sleep for that long. He was trapped in his head. Trapped in that nightmare with that version of himself. He wanted to sleep, but he didn’t want to risk going back into that terrifying place anymore. He was scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hopeful Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here he was again. In his bed, lying awake, while the rest of the server was asleep. He laid on his covers, the feeling of them on his skin agitated Clay. Over the past handful of hours, he had grown more and more irritated for seemingly no reason at all. He had stopped talking for the night soon after his conversation with George, who was now fast asleep in the bed next to his.</p><p>	Clays eyes stared blankly into the room, his vision obscured in some places by the longer bits of blond hair falling over his face. He didn’t bother to move it. He was completely zoned out at this point. It was late, he should have been asleep for hours.</p><p>	The room was cold and air stagnant, everything seemed too quiet, too dark. It felt like the nightmare he had just two nights ago. The only thing that convinced Clay that it was in fact real life was the occasional creaks that came from his friends’ beds as they tossed and turned in their sleep. Clay envied them.</p><p>	Clay envied the normal sleep schedule and the sweet calmness that made them seem like they have everything under control. Oh, how he wanted that.</p><p>	Something felt different this night, unlike the nights that had come before. Something that left him feeling like someone was watching him. </p><p>The feeling started to get to him. The feeling told him something was behind him, standing in the gap between George and his beds. Clay squeezed his eyes closed to make sure he couldn’t see anything. Out of sight out of mind. If he couldn’t see it, it wouldn’t be able to see him. Whatever it was.</p><p>The tiredness that had previously clouded Clay’s thoughts was now replaced with anxiety and fear. He pulled his covers over his head for another layer of protection from anything wanting to harm him. That’s how that worked right? No one can murder you if you just tell them no and hide under the covers.</p><p>	He didn’t feel like the thing watching him was going to hurt or kill him, or at least if it did want to that it would have already. This only worsened his worries rather than alleviate them. If it didn’t want to kill him what did it want?</p><p>	To keep a crumb of sanity stable in his grasp, Clay opened his holographic U.I., it admitted just enough glow from under his covers to let him calm down. There was no chance of getting sleep tonight.</p><p>	Clay stayed awake for the entire night, never feeling the thing that he felt watch over him leave. In fact, it felt like it was getting closer with every breath he drew, every minute that passed through the night.</p><p>	George and Sapnap had woken up around the same time, their beds on opposites sides of Clays. Neither of them bothered to ask if he was awake or check if he had gotten sleep, they pretended to leave the house for the day. They both said their goodbyes to Clay who only returned with an exhausted groan as a response.</p><p>	The two of them didn’t actually have plans for that day, they just needed to speak to each other without worrying Clay. They made excuses that Sapnap was trying to find his missing fish from the lake and George was recruited to help him, They met behind a group of trees on the shoreline outside of the community house.</p><p>	“What the hell is up with him?” Sapnap spat in a hushed voice as if he needed to be secretive, it wasn’t like Clay could hear them from his bed with thick wooly blankets over his ears.</p><p>	“I could ask you the same thing,” the British boy pushed up his goggles onto his forehead to push his hair away from his eyes to ponder the confusing situation they were in, “Do you think he’s sick? Did he drink a weird potion? Eat a poisonous potato?”</p><p>	Sapnap shook his head. There wasn’t any clear evidence as to what could have been causing their friend to act like this. They attempted to put their heads together to think of anything odd they’d seen, “Has he talked to you?” Sapnap’s still slightly hushed <br/>Voice cut through the silence like Clay’s axe. </p><p>	“Only for a little bit yesterday, but even then he didn’t sound right…”</p><p>	“What do you mean he didn’t sound right?” He pushed for anything that might help them out even just a little bit.</p><p>	“He had just woken up from a nightmare, he had one two days ago too, he had woken me up with him that time. So I asked him what the nightmares were about.”</p><p>	Sapnap leaned forward, sure that wasn’t the end of the conversation, no one ever had that short of chats with Clay, especially George, “And…?” he insisted his friend continue.</p><p>	“He said it was just a normal dream but there were two of him and the other sorta scared him. Weird though because he said that the other him was practically a statue so he has no idea why he was scared by it. Then as he was just starting to explain what he meant by that he shut up mid-sentence. When I asked him what was wrong he just sorta shook his head and curled back up into bed. He hasn’t said a word to me since then, what about you?”</p><p>	Sapnap hummed as he thought of what that meant, “Nothing, not since the first nightmare, what could have him so spooked though? It just doesn’t add up in my brain!” he groaned in frustration. Why wouldn’t their friend just talk to them?</p><p>	“Maybe he just doesn’t want to talk to us about it” George offered the idea but Sapnap didn’t seem to like it too much.</p><p>	“But he tells us everything, I’d expect him to at least tell us what’s happening so we can help him.” he sighs, “Fine, y’know what?” he paused waiting for Georges response.</p><p>	“What…?” George asked wearily, unsure of what his friend was going to say.</p><p>	“I say we wait one or two days, if he’s not better or at least acting better by then we call bad for help.” George nodded in agreement, “But until then we have to keep an eye on him.”</p><p>	George nodded again, “Right, I haven’t seen him eat anything since the first nightmare.”</p><p>	“Let’s go back and talk to him.”</p><p>	They finished their meeting turning back to the community house, if Clay asked why they came back already with no found missing fish to be seen they’d say they forgot something. It was as simple as that.</p><p>	George entered the house before Sapnap, “Hey Clay can we talk for a moment?” They waited for a response, when none came in return George got worried.</p><p>	He walked back over to where their beds were. He was expecting to see Clay where he had been laying for the past three days but was instead met with empty beds and messy sheets.</p><p>	“Oh, so you choose leave now???”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Voices By The Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jesus, where could he have gone?”</p><p>	“Calm down George, he’s not a child,” Sapnap looked around the room, he was curious as well but he wasn’t panicked, “I know I said keep an eye on him but maybe he’s feeling better.” Sapnap glanced between the four doors of the main floor, seeing one opened a crack, “He probably wanted to go for a walk, it’s not like he’s running away.”</p><p>	George nodded, “Yeah, you’re right.” he sighed. Clay never acted like this, something was obviously up with him. George was worried, worried about what Clay was going through, he just wanted to help.</p><p> </p><p>	Clay had drug himself out of bed right after the others went off to talk. Of course, he didn’t know that’s what they were leaving to do. He was hoping that fresh air would clear his mind but it didn’t seem to be working so far. He sat by the lake a ways away from the house, maybe it was the house making him feel uneasy. That’s what he was hoping.</p><p>	He watched as fish swam around in the crystal waters. He had his knees drawn up, his arms folded over them, he laid his head on his arms. He reached out a hand to the water’s surface, the lake rippled at his touch. The water was cold, he drew back his hand shaking it dry of the water before putting it back under his chin.</p><p>	A soft breeze blew by causing Clay to shiver, he pulled down his sleeves from his forearms. He didn’t really want to be out here but he knew he needed out of the house and out of that bed. Clay stood up, maybe he should explore some before going back, finding new things would surely cheer him up. He brushed off his shirt and pants, looking towards the community house. He saw George walking around the perimeter of the house through the gaps of the leaves of the trees he was behind.</p><p>	“Clay” a voice called from behind him.</p><p>	Clay spun around to be met with no one, he looked around for the source, his back facing the lake, “It’s not real you’re fine”</p><p>	“Clay” the disembodied voice called, somehow behind him again. He looked behind him at the lake, no one was there. Obviously, no one would be there in the lake what was he thinking? Even if there was someone in the lake he would have seen them in the water.</p><p>	“Just hearing things, I’m fine, I just need to get some rest and eat something then I’ll be okay” he mumbled to himself, trying to calm down, he didn’t believe anything he was telling himself.</p><p>“Clay?”</p><p>“You’re not real!” Clay spun around a final time, his eyes met George’s. He froze, he didn’t know how to explain himself this time.<br/>
“What’s going on Clay?” George’s face said it all, he was really worried for him.</p><p>Clay stood there for a moment not sure of what to say, or if he should even say anything at all. They kept eye contact the entire time. He shook his head, he didn’t want to say anything about it because anything he would say would make George worry even more than he already was.</p><p>Clay disregarded George’s question, he turned towards the house and started walking away. George quickly followed suit, “Come on, speak to me I want to know what’s happening why are you acting all weird all of the sudden?” He pushed further, “What were you talking about? What wasn’t real?”</p><p>Clay quickened his pace, he shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and stared at the ground not muttering a word. George stopped walking, falling behind. Why didn’t he want to talk to him. Clay passed the house doors as Sapnap walked out, “Dude, where were you?” even his voice showed signs of concern.</p><p>Again Clay stayed silent, he had stopped walking. The atmosphere seemed to stop with him, the silence was frighteningly loud. </p><p>George had caught up standing by Sapnap at the doors of the house, they looked at each other than at Clay. George went to break the silence but before he could even open his mouth Clay interrupted him, “I don’t know what’s going on.” his voice was quieter than usual, it wasn’t normal, it wasn’t right. </p><p>“Is there any way we can help? If you just talk to us and tell us what’s wrong maybe we can help you-” he was cut off.</p><p>“I already said I don’t know what’s wrong!” he snapped, he looked at them not talking a step closer, “I… I’m just… really tired…” he covered his face dragging his hands down pulling at his skin slightly, “I want to go back to bed” </p><p>Sapnap shot a nervous glance at George who returned the same, “Why don’t you sit down inside, you need to eat something.” Clay nodded, his stomach felt like it was eating itself. He followed George and Sapnap into the community house.</p><p>Sapnap set Clay down on his bed while George grabbed something for Clay to eat, “Hey man, talk to me.” Sapnap sighed, his voice was calm. He put his hand on Clays back only to have clay move away from it. </p><p>“I don’t want to be touched”</p><p>George came back in holding a plate of food for Clay. Sapnap looked at him for help, “Who were you talking to out by the lake?” George sat the plate on the chest next to them before sitting down on his bed across from clay.</p><p>“I don’t know, it just keeps talking to me” he held his face in his hands, “it keeps calling my name but everytime I look for it it’s not there…” he sounded upset, his voice muffled by his palms covering his mouth.</p><p>George and Sapnap looked at each other with the same worried expression, what did he mean, “Listen Clay something is obviously not right here, until we figure out whats up stay in the house me and George will make sure you eat food and take care of yourself, but if this is stressing you out that bad, I don’t want to know what you’d be like without someone around.”</p><p>“Fine.” Clay reluctantly agreed, even though he didn’t want to be touched, he didn’t know what he would do if he were to be alone.</p><p>“Dream”</p><p>Clay tensed up, that one was new, he had only ever heard that voice call for his name, it was even louder than before. George moved closer, “What is it?”</p><p>“It’s getting louder”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lift Your Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been days since the last conversation either Sapnap or George had had with Clay. He seemed to be getting worse, not better, like they had hoped.</p><p>	George was off running around to get supplies, they had been running low since the three of them hadn’t really left the house in a while. Sapnap had volunteered to stay behind and keep an eye on Clay while George went out and got the things they needed. </p><p>	Four days. It had been four days since clay had spoken. Even longer since he had eaten. The plate of food that George had offered him the last time he spoke had grown cold from not being touched. At sometime during the night Clay had grabbed it throwing it across the room causing the other two to wake up from the smash that it had created. Sapnap had cleaned up that mess while George comforted a crying Clay.</p><p>	After that he and George made a pact that they would take turns staying up with Clay so he wasn’t alone at night. That was another thing they had noticed in the past few days of watching over their friend, he hadn’t slept either. It was like he was a zombie. It was frightening, to say the least. They were both so concerned for him Sapnap called a friend, Bad, to come to check on him and see if he could help them. Bad was a few days out from where the three of them lived so they expected it to be a few for him to get there. </p><p>	Sapnap approached a curled up Clay in his bed, “Hey man, wanna go for a walk?” he was met with silence. He sighed brushing his hair away from his face, he pretended to keep a smile so Clay would maybe see that and feel better about the situation, “It sucks being in here all day so I figured we could go on a walk today and go see Spirit maybe they could cheer ya up. Lift your spirits, pun intended.” The plan wasn’t full proof by any sense of the word but if it had any chance of making Clay smile, Sapnap would do it in a heartbeat.</p><p>	Clay sat up blanket still held over him to keep himself warm, he was shivering a little. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sapnap had stopped expecting responses from him at this point, it wasted time waiting for him to answer when he knew he wouldn’t.</p><p>	He looked down at Clay’s hands, they were shaking as they grasped at the sides of his blanket. They had cuts on them from when he would punch the walls of the room when his friends would step out of the house for a breather. He had gotten more aggressive over the past few days, George and Sapnap were trying their best to stay calm and help him through this but it was difficult. Thankfully he wasn’t breaking any more plates like the first time.</p><p>	Sapnap cleared his throat, did he hear him? “Clay?” Clay slowly looked up at him, he looked exhausted, again silence. He would normally expect a hum of confusion signaling him to repeat what he had just said, not this time though. Clay eyes met with Sapnap’s, they had lost their color, the eeriness of his cold dead stare made Sapnap shiver, “Did you hear me? I was asking if you would wanna come with me to check on Spirit?” he proposed the idea again.</p><p>	Deep down he was really hoping this would have some effect on him, hopefully a positive one. He really wanted to see Clay smile after looking so hurt for the past week. Clay let go of his blanket, he put his hands on either side of him to push himself off the bed, he hesitated. Sapnap held out a hand to offer assistance, Clay refused and pushed himself out of his bed, tightly folding his arms in.</p><p>	Now that Sapnap could get a better look at him, he realized just how bad it was getting. Dreams hair was longer at the moment, he had been complaining about needing to cut it for a while before this, Sapnap always teased him on it while George said it looked nice, but now it was a mess from being ruffled under the covers of his bed. Clay was slouched as well, he hadn’t gotten up to walk around in a while. Sapnap drew back his outstretched hand, “Let’s not waste the day away c’mon.”  Sapnap took a few steps backwards to make sure Clay was still following him. And with that they were on their way.</p><p>	While they walked Sapnap did most of the talking, Clay had his hood up and was looking at the ground or at least away from Sapnap the whole time. Sapnap took this opportunity to message George to tell him they were visiting the stables in case he came back to an empty house while they were gone.</p><p>	It didn’t take the two of them very long to get to the stables, upon arriving Sapnap opened the large door for Clay to enter. The stables weren’t very big only holding Spirit and a few miscellaneous horses they were keeping there at the moment. Clay looked around the open stables, his eyes eventually landing on his horse. He walked over to them, Sapnap followed close behind, maybe this was the breath of fresh air Clay needed to get back to his normal self. Maybe he needed to go for a ride.</p><p>	Clay reached up gently petting the mane of the horse. A small smile crept onto his face, Sapnap could relax for a moment. Things were going to be okay, Clay was just in a rough spot, he needed some time for things to get better and fix themselves, “Maybe I should have brought you here sooner, you seem too be enjoying yourself. I guess me and George just aren’t funny enough for your entertainment.” he sarcastically sighed folding his arms and looking away with a false frown. This only caused him to laugh at himself, he was a comedic genius after all. He heard a sharp exhale from Clay, it was the closest they had gotten him to his wheeze laugh, Sapnap seemed proud of himself.</p><p>	Clay looked much happier, being out of that bed in that cursed house was really doing him some good. He continued to pet his horse in long drawn out strokes, he had fallen silent again, but his small smile still remained on his face. he brushed back his dirty blond hair behind his ears and out of his face, making it easier to tell the slight sign of a happy expression on his face, his eyes still seemed so dull though. </p><p>	He drew in a breath, opening his mouth to say something. Sapnap, shocked, impatiently waited for him to speak up. </p><p>	“Sa-” he stopped abruptly.</p><p>	The words left his mind before he could say anything. He stopped petting Spirit, his hand trembling. Grabbing his hand by the wrist pulling it tightly to his chest, squeezing it with his full force. It hurt but he needed it to stop shaking. Clay turned his head meeting Sapnap’s gaze. He looked at Sapnap with the most emotion he had seen from him in days, he was terrified.</p><p>	Sapnap’s heart sank through his chest, “H-hey man! What’s wrong? Something happen?” his voice sounded frantic. He bit the side of his tongue anxiously. Clay’s breathing quickened he didn’t respond, he looked down at he ground, hyperventilating. Sapnap grabbed him by the shoulders, trying to get his attention on him rather than what was happening. Clay forcefully pulled away from his grasp. </p><p>	He still had a tight grip on his wrist. He squeezed it harder, his right hand started to go numb from the pressure, a small crunch could be heard. He keeled over suddenly, ”Clay!” Sapnap yelled instinctively going to catch him. Clay shook his head violently.</p><p>	He finally spoke, “Get help!”</p><p>	Sapnap’s heartbeat pounded in his ears after Clays words registered in his head. What was happening??? He took a clumsy step back only to break into a full sprint to get back to the community house as fast as his legs could take him. He was scared for Clay, he needed their help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George hummed as he put stuff away in the sorted chests around the house. He had gotten a fair amount of food and supplies while he was out. It was peaceful as he looked through all of the things he had gathered in his time out today. He shifted his goggles on his nose, looking down at the supplies still sitting in his U.I.</p><p>	Sapnap rushed into the house nearly taking the door down as he stumbled through the doorway. He bent over breathing heavily trying to catch his breath, “G- George! Come quick we need your help!” he huffed holding his chest in sheer panic. </p><p>	“Sapnap?” George pushed up his goggles to his forehead again, “What is it? Wheres Clay!?” He closed out of his U.I. making his way over to Sapnap, what was it? Was Clay hurt? </p><p>	“Just follow me, asshole!” Sapnap grabbed George by the arm pulling him out the door. He didn’t wait any longer, he could catch his breath again when he got there. Clay needed them both right now, he wasn’t going to waste time explaining it to George either.  </p><p>	“Sapnap! Tell me what’s going on!”</p><p>	“I don’t know! Clay needs our help!” he dragged George to the stables as fast as he could. The terrified look on Clay’s face was burned in his brain, what could have been happening to him? They approached the stables, Sapnap was nervous to check inside. They heard Spirit neigh and whinny, George was brave enough to take the first look inside.</p><p>	There Clay had fallen to his knees, his hands cradling his head pulling at his hair. George rushed over kneeling down by him, “Clay! Clay, can you hear me?” he urged as he grabbed one of Clay’s arms to pull it away from his head. It wouldn’t budge. George took notice of his already purple bruised right wrist, Sapnap ran in as well looking down at George and Clay, “Clay-” he was cut off.</p><p>	“SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!” Clay never yelled at them like that, but it wasn’t going to stop them. Sapnap carefully pulled Clay’s right hand away from his head. He held his hand carefully, he had broken his wrist when he had heard the crunch earlier.</p><p>	“Clay! Please just tell us what’s happening!” Sapnap begged for answers from his friend, anything.</p><p>	“Just GO AWAY!” his voice cracked in distress. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his eyes squeezed closed. He choked on his breath as he sobbed, “IT HURTS!” Sapnap shot a scared glance at George who looked just as terrified as he was. George reached out to put his hand on Clay’s shoulder. Clay once again ripped away from his reach, pulling his broken wrist away from Sapnap’s grasp, “I NEED HELP”</p><p>	“Sapnap call Bad!” Sapnap nodded opening his U.I. going to type in the command to call Bad only for the U.I. to be smashed out of his hand. His eyes followed it to the ground as he saw it crack, he whipped his head back to look at Clay.</p><p>	“I’m sorry!” his eyes, now open, were bloodshot and red from irritation. Sapnap took notice of the colors of his iris’s, they looked greener than their usual pale tone, “Please... Just make it stop,” neither of them had ever seen him cry like this before.</p><p>	George outstretched his arm again to wipe the tears off of Clay’s face, he flinched. Clay looked up, his eyes meet George’s, they were filled with fear and pain, George felt tears build-up, “Please just tell us what's wrong!” Sapnap begged for any answers.</p><p>	Clay violently shook his head, “I CAN’T!” he squeezed his eyes closed again, he pulled at his hair once more, trying to claw out whatever was causing this. His sobs shook through his voice, “I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING!” </p><p>	 Suddenly Clay’s eyes shot open, his hand grabbed at his hoodie tightly, his breathing was quickening. He looked even more scared than before, his eyes darting around the room. Then they stopped. He was staring straight at Sapnap… no he wasn't… he was staring straight through him like he wasn’t there. His breathing halted altogether.</p><p>	His eyes were glazed over, Sapnap stared into them, they looked different. They were dead. There was no light to them. The tight grip he had on the front of his hoodie loosened, his hand falling down into his lap. Sapnap placed his shaky hands on Clay’s shoulders, “Clay...?” he shook Clay. No response, “N-no no wait-” Sapnap shakily and slowly let go of Clay only for Clay to fall into his arms again, “Wh-”</p><p>	His smashed chatbox lit up. They dreaded what they were about to read, he and George slowly looked down at it as a message popped up, "Clay was slain by Dream" </p><p>	George shrieked in horror at the message. He couldn’t hold in his tears anymore. His best friend was dead, he died, right in front of him...</p><p>	Sapnap squeezed Clay’s dead body as tight as he could. There was no way this was real. It had to be a prank, was Bad in on this? What about Sam? There was no way Clay could have died like this, not now not ever. </p><p>	George cried tears streamed down his face, "Clay..." He squeezed him and Sapnap tightly. Their undefeatable trio… was down to two…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Clay’s mysterious death. The tone of the server had changed drastically. Everyone seemed to act differently after it happened. Sapnap, through a cracked U.I. chatbox, had to regrettably tell Bad he was no longer needed to check on Clay. He and George stayed in the stables for so long they had lost track of time. Sapnap was the first to leave, he couldn’t stand to see Clay like that, he left George alone with him. George hadn’t come home that night, he stayed in the stables crying, hoping that Clay’s eyes would open again, that he would wake up and say that it was all just some cruel sick prank. Those words never came. George fell asleep on the floor.</p><p>	Both George and Sapnap were handling things very differently. They hadn’t been too close since it happened. Sapnap had been trying to distract himself, he would spend days outside of the house, fishing, mining, exploring, anything to not be close to where he had died. George, on the other hand, had been staying in the house more. He would sit on his bed looking down at Clay’s. George had cried too many tears in that week.</p><p>	George had finally decided to go out for the day, spending time with Sapnap was important right now. They had spent the whole day fishing and exploring, getting George some supplies for his mushroom build he had been planning from before everything had happened. </p><p>	This day had been what they both needed. They were back to laughing at each other’s stupid jokes and forgetting about the troubles of their world, just for a bit.</p><p>	“Thanks for coming with me today,” George smiled at Sapnap. Their inventories were so full they had to carry the mushrooms and some potted plants in their arms as they walked back, “Means a lot right now.”</p><p>	He nodded, “No problem, it was nice just to hang out with you,” they approached the community house. Sapnap sighed, he took notice of one of the doors, it was left open, “Did you forget to close the door when we left?” he looked at George for a response.</p><p>	“Huh?” he took notice of the door, “Uh I don’t think I did” George shrugged it off, “As long as no creepers got in we should be fine though it’s not like people don’t steal from us all the time anyway.”</p><p>	Sapnap chuckled, “Yeah you’re right, let’s get inside before I start dropping things my arms are getting tired,” Sapnap got to the door first, he pushed it open more with his back to make room for George to walk in first.</p><p>	George nodded in thanks, “Tha-” he turned, looking into the room. He froze, dropping what he was holding in his hands, pots smashed on the floor.</p><p>	“George!” Sapnap looked down at the smashed pots before noticing George was shaking, “What’s wrong?” he laid his stuff down before putting his hand on George’s arm. George was staring at something across the room, scared to the bone. Sapnap traced his gaze back to what he was looking at. That’s when he saw it.</p><p>	In front of them stood their dead friend, “Clay…” George’s voice broke softly. </p><p>	Their friend turned to them. He seemed unfazed, like nothing had happened, like he hadn’t died. He squinted at them, slightly confused, “What?” he raised his eyebrow. George felt like he was going to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>	Sapnap stomped his way over to him, he was more angry than he was emotional about Clay being alive in front of him. He grabbed Clay’s hoodie, pulling him down to look him in the eyes, they still didn’t look right to him, “Clay you son of a bitch!” he spat, “We thought you fucking died on us!”</p><p>	Clay calmly grabbed Sapnap’s hand pulling it away from his hoodie, “Would you mind… not… spitting on me?”</p><p>Sapnap looked at their hands, Clay’s hand should still be broken, it was bruised like it was, so how could he be using it like it was perfectly fine. He ripped his hand away from him. “What the hell is wrong with you! You’ve been gone a week without even a message!”</p><p>“A week?” He repeated, “Well that wasn’t supposed to happen…” he mumbled to himself. He shifted his attention to George, who looked like he was going to cry again. He pushed Sapnap aside, approaching George. There was something very off about Clay, “Do you have a mirror?”</p><p>“A-a mirror?” he looked at him in the eyes, Clay was almost slumped over, like he wasn’t used to being taller than them, “What’s up with you? You’re not acting right.”</p><p>“What do I act like?” he thought for a second, “Hey uhhh,” he snapped his fingers in the direction of Sapnap, “What did you call me again?”</p><p>“What do you mean what did I call you? ‘Son of a bitch’?”</p><p>“No no no the other thing… What was it… Clay? Clay! Yeah that one, that was it!”</p><p>George took a step back, “You’re not him. What the hell are you doing here.” He balled his hands into fists at either side of him, glad for his goggles to cover his eyes that most definitely had tears forming in them.</p><p>“Hmm. Caught on quick. Which one are you?” he squinted his eyes at him again leaning in closer to George, “My guesses are George, though I have been wrong before.” he stood up straight.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on?!” Sapnap demanded a response. Whatever this thing was, it was pretending to be Clay, it was pretending to be their friend. That’s what he saw in his eyes. They weren’t Clay’s eyes, he knew Clay’s eyes. They were cool and pale, and yet warm and friendly. Whoever’s eyes they were, they weren’t, it was cold and dull, with nothing behind them.</p><p>“Oh you are definitely Sapnap.” he chuckled. His laugh was completely different. There wasn’t a hint of his normal wheeze that made his friends laugh with him. It was deeper and colder. It wasn’t Clay.</p><p>“He’s really gone…” George scowled at him, “You’re that fucking monster that killed him. You’re not real! This is just a stupid dream we’re going to wake up and you’ll be-”</p><p>He was cut off by a hand grabbing his shirt collar, “Oh no George. You don't get it. I am the Dream. And you’re never going to wake up from it.” George pulled away slightly from his grasp, “Now about that mirror.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George grabbed at “Clay’s” hand, he was being pulled up by the collar of his shirt. The words repeated themselves on loop in Georges’s head “I am the dream.” what did he mean by that. What was this? </p><p>	“Drop him, Clay.”</p><p>Clay didn’t budge. George’s goggles fell into his face as he grabbed at his hand, he took notice of  Sapnaps sword. He had the hilt of the sword tightly grasped in his hands, the tip of the blade was pressed into Clays back. Clay dropped George holding up his hands in defense, “Let’s not get too hostile here Sadnap.”</p><p>“Sapnap”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>George backed away quickly, adjusting his goggles back into their place on his head. Their friend had been gone for a week, it was incredibly tough for them, it wasn’t getting any better now that he was back… but that wasn’t him.</p><p>“Who are you.” he snapped at him coldly. He pressed the blade closer to his back, “What did you do to Clay! You-”</p><p>Clay swung around grabbing Sapnap’s sword from him by the blade tightly. He yanked the sword out of his hands, he flipped it in his hands to hold it by the hilt. Blood dripped from his palm due to the cut. Clay pointed the blade at Sapnap’s neck, “Enough with the questions, my turn.”</p><p>Sapnap gulped, holding his hands up in fear, “C-clay, What do you mean?”</p><p>“I have questions. And you have answers.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” George stood his ground, “You’re not welcomed here, get out of our house. We don’t have to answer any of your stupid questions. Leave!” he equipped his axe holding it back ready to swing if he needed to, “You’re not Clay you just look like him so get the hell out of our home! Stop pretending to be our friend.” he held onto the handle of his axe tightly.</p><p>He turned his head, still holding the sword up to Sapnap, “Oh come on now, George.” he gave him a smile, “You know me, right?” </p><p>This was wrong, George knew that, but Clay’s smile made it seem like it was alright. He lowered the axe slightly, “Of course I… ” he looked towards Sapnap, he looked unfazed but George could tell he was still scared, “Do I? You don’t know me.”</p><p>“Of course I do, George, what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t know you?” His smile remained on his face as he lowered the sword, “George, I know everything about you I’m still your friend, aren’t I?” his voice was soft and quiet.</p><p>“No you don’t…” he held onto the handle of his axe so tight his knuckles started to turn white, “You don’t know anything about me. You-”</p><p>“I know that you love me.” his smile left his face. His voice so cold, it chilled George to the bone. </p><p>“W-what?” George’s heart sped up, everything that had happened today was already messing with his head, but this? This was the thing that really broke him, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he tried to remain as stone-faced as possible.</p><p>“Oh what? Do you really think I wouldn’t notice how you look at me?” he laughed, “Or maybe how you can’t seem to make eye contact with me at all before turning away?” he reached his hand out to touch the side of George’s blushed red face.</p><p>The sound of cracking knuckles came from behind Clay, he turned his attention to the source of the noise. Sapnap scowled at him, “For the last time. Leave our house!” he threw a punch, hitting Clay in the face with a crunch.</p><p>George dropped the axe his hands flying to his face in shock. The look on Clay’s face was nothing like either of them had ever seen. He was pissed. He pulled the sword up ready to swing as blood dripped from his nose where Sapnap had hit him, “Don’t you EVER. Hit me again!” </p><p>Sapnap held up his arms to block his face. Clay swung the sword down, full force. Slicing down his arm and face, cutting deep into his skin. The sword fell clattering as it hit the floor. Clay huffed as he stared him down.</p><p>Sapnap held up his arm shakily to examine it, deep red blood soaked the torn sleeve of his hoodie. His heart raced, his breathing just as quick. He fell to his knees placing his other hand on the ground to hold himself.</p><p>George screamed, “SAPNAP!” he fell beside him, “Sapnap, hey it’s okay c-can you hear me?” he put his hand on Sapnaps shoulder leaning in, Sapnap staring at the ground. George looked up at Clay. Clay stared back down at them blankly, the trail of blood from his nose reaching his chin.</p><p> Sapnap tried to steady his head by holding. His hand touched something wet, he pulled his hand away. His hand coated in blood. He was cold, jumping slightly at the touch of George’s hand. He looked at George, unable to make eye contact, “C-call Bad-” Sapnap’s breathing was shallow and shaky. His arm gave out, making him fall to the ground. </p><p>George quickly shook him, “Sapnap?? Sapnap!!” No response. George let out another scream, holding his hands over his mouth before standing up and taking a step back. He quickly opened his U.I. to call for help. Tears welling up in his eyes as he typed in his friend’s name.</p><p>Clay still looked down at Sapnap. He wiped off the blood from his face with the sleeve of the green hoodie, “Who are you calling?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>